


You're my best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bands, Bass - Freeform, Depressed John, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, John needs help, Living Together, M/M, Music, Nightmares, No Smut, Other, Queen - Freeform, Roommates, Self Harm, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hangovers, happy endings, just pals, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fanfic of queen living together and being supportive pals. No smut, might have slight Deacury and Maylor.title from...well, you knowThis story focuses mostly on Deacon and his depression. This plot is 100% fictional.





	1. You make me live- Deacon

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy pals,,,  
> it is i.  
> anywho this is my first ever fan fic, please don't judge too harshly. i try my best to research the topics and be scientifically accurate but i'm just a 15 year old in high school.  
> Updates will be weekly, unless school gets to stressy. Hope you enjoy!

Summary- Freddie discovers John self harming. Please stay safe and read at your own risk.

" How long has he been in there?" Roger asked, sitting down on the couch with the other two. " I dunno, like, fifteen minutes?" Brian shrugged. " Maybe he's getting dressed." Roger raised his eyebrow in a mocking manner. " It doesn't take fifteen minutes to get dressed. I wanna start the movie!"

Freddie let out a sigh and threw his hands up. " Fine, fine, I'll go check on him!"

Freddie leaned closer to the door of the room that John and him shared. " John?"

No response.

" John?"

Still nothing.

" John, I'm coming in."

Nothing. Freddie sighed and pressed open the door. The room was dark, and the air heavy. The curtains were drawn shut and the only light was from the desk lamp. John was sitting on the floor, sitting cross legged. He seemed to be doing something.  
Freddie approached him, and leaned over his shoulder.

( warning- self harm content here)

John was holding a small switchblade, and breathing heavily. His arm had deep cuts on it. freddie starred in a trance. His mind couldn't process what was going on.

John was hurt. Who hurt him? Why? Who?

He watched as his friend lifted the knife to his arm, and suddenly let out a shriek.  
" John!"  
John jumped up, and dropped the blade. " What the fuck?" freddie yelled, holding his head in shock. John's eye widened and he scrambled up, then stumbled backwards until he hit the wall behind him. " Shit--" He stuttered. Freddie took a step closer, and he let out a yelp and slid down the wall, leaving a bloody mark. " Sorry, sorry, sorry, i am so sorry..." He muttered, hiding his face in his arm.

Freddie crouched down next to him, and gently touched his shoulder. John flinched, but didn't move away. " Sorry, sorry, sorry..." he kept muttering. " John, John, calm down, stop!" Freddie shook him gently, and John lifted his face up a bit. fat tears were streaming down his cheeks. " Freddie, I'm so sorry, I--" Freddie petted his hair. " hush, hush, don't apologize." John stopped talking and stared down again. " Let's clean you up, alright?" Freddie gently pulled John up, and guided him to the bathroom, grabbing a new stack of clothes on the way out.

They passed Roger and Brian on the way, who looked shocked when they saw the bloodied state of John, and leapt up at once. Freddie shook his head. They both stared with concern and fear in their eyes, but let Freddie maneuver John into the bathroom and lock the door himself.

After getting John shirt off, Freddie had to try very hard not to cry. His friends body was riddled with scars, some fresh and some old. " Oh god, oh god, John, what is this?" he whispered, brushing his hand against the other's scratched up skin. " Oh, darling, let's clean you up, alright?" He tried holding his arm underneath the stream of water, but John let out a scream at the cold, making Freddie pull it out. Instead he got a wet towel and made John sit down on the rug. " There." He muttered, holding his friend's arm and brushing the blood off. He finished, and wrapped with a bandage and then helped John put on a new shirt.

" Your face.." He muttered, looking at his face. It had tear streaks down the cheeks, and smudges of blood all over. " Oh, darling, your face.." Freddie wetted the rag again and wiped away some of the blood. Suddenly he stopped, and sunk down next to John.

" Why?"

His voice broke halfway through the statement. John looked down. " Because I deserve it." Freddie stared at him. " What? What makes you say that?"

" I deserve it! I'm a terrible person! All my songs are awful, I suck at everything I do, and you are all so special. I mean, look at you! Roger is popular with the ladies, and has a biology degree! Brian is amazing at playing guitar and probably the smartest person alive, and you, i mean, you are so amazing, and confident and you can sing and me? I'm nothing compared to all of you, I'm just...useless. And I'm so fucking sorry, but I FUCKING hate this, I HATE the way I depend on everyone, how I just Pull everyone down! I HATE IT!" He got up, and slammed against a wall. " John.." Freddie's eyes were filled with tears.

" John, never say that, alright? You are perfect, and we all love you so much."

\--  
Later John was cuddled up in a nest of blankets with Freddie.  
" I'm sorry." he muttered. " Hush." Freddie hugged the skinny man closer. " It's alright."


	2. Queen AUs- Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunch of queen aus that i love

  * Sometimes Freddie braids flowers into John's hair 
  * Once , for a biology class, Roger had to take care of a doll, as if it was a baby. it was a disaster  
  * Brian lost a bet to Roger and had to dye his hair pastel pink for a month 
  * John is often caught dancing to songs in the living room
  * Brian knits in his free time 
  * Freddie loves wearing the stuff that brian knits 
  * john loves photography and  always takes cute pictures during band practise 
  * freddie fucking loves the sound of music 
  * Roger sometimes wears high heels to seem taller 
  * Whenever they can, the group tries to see how many things they can stick into brian's hair before he notices. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 of my random AUs


	3. Whatever the world can give me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger wanna know whats bothering Freddie and John

Roger trudged into the kitchen, wearing brightly colored red underpants and a loose tank top. " Morning." Brian greeted him, glancing at his outfit. Roger let out a grunt in response and clattered about in the cupboard until he reached his favourite mug. " Are you kidding?" he snapped when he discovered that the only thing left in the coffee pot was the grounds. " If you finish a pot, you make a new one, it's the rules!" Brian grinned cheekily and pointed to the watery mixture. " There's still some left." Roger let out a huff in response and started making new coffee.

 

Just as the water was getting to the boiling point, John was pushed into the kitchen, followed closely by Freddie. " Mornin', darlings!" freddie greeted them, twirling into the kitchen. Roger grinned at John. He'd never get used to the way he dressed. Even now, during the summer time, he was wearing a long sleeved pyjama shirt, one with little clouds all over it. It looked like something a toddler would wear.

" Morning." John mumbled and sat down in front of Brian, who was now trying to untangle his hair. " Hey-- ouch!" His friend greeted him back, before the comb broke from a rather bad knot, and he fell backwards from the stool. " Oh, are you alright?" John asked, hopping up to help Brian. " Oh, bloody hell, my hair--" Brian cut off when he saw the bandages on John's arm. " What is that?" He whispered. He had a sneaking suspicion, one he had had since the day he found John crying under a table after a gig. " Oh..uh, it's nothing." John mumbled, looking away. " Coffee?" He asked in a weirdly cheery voice. Brian nodded.

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, John and Freddie had left the apartment to do the week's shopping, leaving Brian and Roger alone. " Did you realize that John was acting weird today?" Brian asked the blonde, who was very invested in watching a NASCAR race. He looked away from the screen. " hmm? -oh, yeah. I mean, he's always kinda weird but today he was just...vacant." Brian nodded. " Do you think something's wrong?" 

 

" What would be wrong?"

 

Brian hesitated. " Well. I think..John might have some...anxiety issues." Roger's eyebrows shot up. " Anxiety?" Brian nodded. " I found him having a panic attack once." 

 

" Oh." Roger had completely lost interest in NASCAR. He shifted around to face Brian. " Do you think..he might be..." He trailed off. To him, the signs were evident, but he couldn't say it. 

 

" I don't know. I hope not." Roger nodded in agreement to that response. " What do we do?" 

 

Brian sighed. " If he wants to tell us, we listen, we help him out, we have to be there for him." Roger nodded. " Agreed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright, thank you for reading! Also, three chapter in 1 day whoohoo!


	4. It's you, you're all I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John overhears some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i cannot believe that people actually like this. seriously, you guys make me so happy, thank you!

The car was completely crowded, a mix of sounds, smells and colors mixing together. John felt a little overwhelmed, and envied how easily Roger had slipped down next to a brunette and her friend. Freddie had been swarmed by angry fans, and Brian was having trouble getting out of his costume, leaving John my himself.

He sighed, and sat down at the edge of the bar table. " Whatcha want?" The bartender, a girl with blue hair and a weird accent asked. " Uh, bourbon on the rocks, please." The girl nodded. " Aight, comin' up." John shifted around and leaned his head on his hand while he waited.

" Oh my god! Tiffany, that was sooo rad!" A girl with blonde hair swooped down onto a seat, a few chairs away from John. Next to her sat a slightly taller girl wearing round glasses and her hair dyed a weird green-yellow-blue color. " Yeah. I wish I could sing like that." John smirked, understanding who they meant. Yes, everyone wished they could sing like Freddie.

" And that Roger guy? Sooo cute, like, my god!" Tiffany gushed on. " Too bad we barely get to see him, constantly behind the drums. Right, Pep?" The other girl, Pep, nodded. " yeah. sure. I think May's cooler though. And I like his songs." Tiffany scoffed. " But they are so depressing!" She rolled her eyes. " Whatever." Pep mumbled. " Anywho, when do you reckon they'll get a new bassist?"

John froze up. What?

" What?" That was Pep.

" Well, they could do so much better! I mean, the guy is like, a fucking child! He can't legally drink in the USA!"

John looked down.

" That doesn't mean.." " Oh, please, Pep, the guy is ridiculous! I swear, I've never even fucking heard him talk, and the fact that he's ugly as hell doesn't help!" John took a long sip from his glass, eyes watering slightly, both from the bitter taste of bourbon, and from the words he had just heard. " Honestly, why do they bother with him? He's just a waste of time and space." Pep didn't respond. John sighed and got up, leaving a five pound note under the glass.

 

Walking away from the scene, towards the back of the stage, the only thing he could think was " She's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I wrote this really rushed during German class, so it might me a bit lacking. Hope it's still alright


	5. Ooh, you make me live now honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John have a talk

Slam! Roger jumped up from the couch when John stormed through the backstage room angrily, and rammed the the door closed behind him.  

 

" The hell?" He muttered, rolling the brunette on top of him off, and standing up. " Hmm?" She mumbled and opened her eyes slightly. " Just a second." Roger rushed off. He pushed the door open and snuck a peak in. John was sitting on the floor, and seemed to be ripping apart some papers. There were shreds already scattered around him. Then he got up, dropping the last paper shreds on the carpet. 

 

He picked up his bass and Roger finally saw his face. His eyes were red and his cheeks were covered in tear streaks. Hmm? Roger stared in confusion as John took a deep breath and swung the instrument into the wall with a loud CLANG. 

 

" No!" Roger cried out and jumped into the room, just as John dropped the bass and stepped on it, breaking the neck. " John, what the fuck are you doing?" Roger screeched, pulling a now angrily yelling John away from the already ruined instrument. 

 

" Oi! The fuck are you doing!" Roger shoved him down on a seat. John looked away. " Leaving." Roger's eyebrows shot up. " huh? But the party's not over yet." John shook his head rapidly. " i mean.. I mean I'm leaving the band." 

 

Roger stared at him with his mouth wide open, similar to a snake unhinging its jaw to eat. " What!?" He screamed, grabbing John's arm. He jumped up and settled back down. " I'm sorry." He muttered. Roger made him lift his face. " Why?" He sobbed. " B-b-because they're right, you're better off without me--" Roger interrupted. " No! No,no, no, you can't leave!" 

 

" I have to, I'm fucking useless to you-- and-and- I fucking-hate myself and you guys shouldn't have to deal with my mess of a..a life..." John was sobbing freely at this point. " I-I'm sorry." 

" Shut up! John, what the fuck are you talking about? We fucking love you you limp carrot! I swear, if you leave I'll have an aneurysm!" 

John cried into his hands. " But-- she- she said-" 

" Who said?" Roger asked, leaning closer. " That.. I'm not good enough for you guys... and that you wanna get a new bassist.. " Roger froze. " Why would we do that? You're amazing, and a part of our family. Don't listen to those poorly packaged pieces of dung. Alright?" 

 

John leaned into the hug that Roger offered him, calming down and nodding frantically. " yes, yes, alright, okay..." he mumbled. 

 

" Right, let's find the others then." Roger pulled him up. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classmates found this and now i want to kashoot myself


	6. Ooh, you make me live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie drags the other out for a picnic

" Where the hell are you taking us?" Brian leaned forwards from the backseat. Freddie had spent the whole day packing some bags, and then had ushered them out and into the car. Now they had been on the road for half an hour. " You'll see." The singer replied smugly. 

 

" Right..." Brian eyed him suspiciously. " There!" Freddie suddenly exclaimed, swerving the car into a parking lot. " The park..?" Roger muttered, staring into the greenery behind the silvery fence. " Yup! Now help me carry this, darlings!" Freddie shoved bags and blankets into the hands of his friends. " Freddie... what are we doing?" Roger narrowed his eyes. " A picnic." Roger groaned. " Oh lord no!" 

Freddie turned his head almost an entire 180 degrees. " ' scuse me?" He snapped, making Roger flinch. " Dude, we're a famous rock band! What the hell will people say if they see us having a dollhouse party in the park?" Freddie shook his head, twirled 360 degrees and started stalking towards their favourite spot. It was off the paths, in the midst of a small forested area. The middle of the forest had a pretty meadow, where a small stream ran through, and wild flowers grew on the sides. Every now and then, you could spot a fox, or if you were lucky, a deer, stalking along the edges. 

 

Freddie was quick to lay down the picnic blanket and then put the food on plastic plates on it. " Sit down." He told the other three, who quickly obliged. 

* * *

" So, how come you got a new bass?" Freddie asked John, who was sitting cross-legged drinking tea from a plastic cup. " I felt like it." He shrugged, not wanting to go into detail about what really happened. Freddie seemed content with that answer. He turned to look at Roger. 

 

The blonde seemed to be struggling against a wrapped sandwich. He was currently trying to rip the plastic off with his teeth, which just caused it to shred. Freddie grinned as Brian ripped the food out of Roger's hands, and tore it open with ease. " Oh." the drummer said, blushing a deep red and taking the sandwich. " i knew how to do that.." 

 

" Oh, look! Candytufts!" John suddenly cried out, pointing to a cluster of pretty white flowers at the edge of the stream. Before they could say anything, he had hopped up and rushed to the flowers, where he leaned down in front of, and started to pick some. " Dude." Roger's voice sounded amused. " What are you, a thirteen year old gal?" Brian shot him a pointed look, but John coughed and turned red, returning to the set-up, dropping the flowers on the way. " Dude. You seem to know a lot about flowers." Brian told John. 

 

John nodded. " Yeah. I used to grow plants in my old apartment." 

 

" Why don't you grow some in our apartment?" 

 

" Well, I thought you'd be annoyed by it.." John mumbled. " I can grow some if you'd like." Brian grinned. " That'd be nice. Don't let Roger near them tho. Don't let his biology degree fool you." Roger smacked him on the back of the head. " Oi!" 

 

Freddie, who had gotten up, sat back down behind John. He had gathered the dropped flowers again, and started to braid John's hair, adding in a flower every now and then. Finally he finished. " There you go, darling!" He said, admiring his own work. " Aw, that looks adorable!" Brian laughed. John touched his hair gently and smiled. " Thanks." 

 

" Oi, lookit!" Roger suddenly screeched, interrupted the peace and sprung up, wildy gesturing to the stream, where he had spotted red fish swimming downstream. " I'm gonna CATCH them!" He sprinted off towards the water. " ROger, No!" Brian jumped up and ran after him. " Come on, let's watch this." Freddie pulled John arm to help him up. 

 

Roger was standing in the stream, wildly flailing his arms through the water. Then, a red fish swum in between his legs, making him topple backwards and fall. Water splashed onto the others as well, making the flinch. " Oi!" Roger spluttered and crawled out of the stream. 

 

* * *

 

" look." John pointed to the edge of the forest, where a deer was staring at them. " Oh, wow.." Brian mumbled, staring back at it.  Suddenly, the deer approached them. " Yo..epic!" Roger whispered. 

The deer let out a huff and sniffed the flowers in John's hair. At that precise moment, freddie took a snapshot. 

 

And that is how a picture of a deer sniffing John's hair ended up on the fridge. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! after some heavy emo chapters, i thought a cute light hearted chapter would be nice! hope you liked it


	7. Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flufffff.....

Roger put the stack of ripped up papers in front of John. " What is this?" He asked with a pointed voice. John looked up from his engineering homework. " Some...songs I wrote." Roger furrowed his eyebrows. " Why'd you rip them up then?" john shrugged. " They were bad. I didn't want to bother you with shitty songs." 

 

Roger sighed and sat down next to him. " You wouldn't bother us, Deacy. If we can sing Brian's song about girls with fat asses, then we can also sing your songs." John gave a small smile at the mention of Fat Bottom Girls. " well, its too late now, right?" He mumbled, pointing to the ripped up papers. Roger shook his head. " we can put them back together." John nodded hesitantly. " What if they don't like them?" Roger gave him a blank stare.  " Why would they not like it? I mean, the bass riffs are great, the lyrics just need some polishing, and I think we'd all like playing these!" John nodded. " I guess we can show some of them..." 

 

Roger grinned and nodded. " That's the spirit!" He laughed and smacked John's back in a friendly manner. " Now, are you up for a quick trip to a pub?" 

 

* * *

 

John pulled on a jacket, taking his time despite Roger waiting impatiently tapping his foot. " Come on!" He rushed his younger friend out the door. 

 

They opened the door to the pub and were greeted with an array of smells, sounds and colors. Roger seemed to know his way around though, as he quickly grabbed John by the hand and lead him through the crowds to on of the tables. He had the other one sit down and snapped his fingers at the waitress to bring them something to drink. A gin and tonic for John and Tequila for himself. Then he grinned at John and pointed to some girls standing at the bar. They were wearing rather revealing attire. " Whatcha think of that?" Roger smirked. " Bet I can get her to take the top of within 10 minutes." 

 

John turned a deep red, and looked down. Roger noticed and his expression changed from smug to slightly less smug and more...worried? " Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." He started, but John shook his head. " Its fine. It's just that..." He mumbled and looked away again. " What?" Roger leaned closer. The waitress set down the drinks in front of them, and John took the chance to take a sip from his cup. " I... haven't really..ever.." Roger's eyes widened. " You're a virgin?!" He shouted in surprise, making people turn their heads in their direction. John turned an even darker red, if that is even possible. " Shush up, would you?" He hissed. " And yeah, that's what I was trying to say." 

 

Roger grinned. " Dude. Are you serious? I mean, I know you are, but.. are you sure?" John frowned. " yes I am fairly sure that I haven't had sex Roger. I'm sure I would notice if I did." Roger grinned. " I mean... what's the furthest you've gotten?"

John took another sip. " Kissing. And well, cuddling, but fully dressed and stuff." He let out a small whine and covered his face. " I'm a twenty four year old virgin in a rock band." Roger laughed. " Yo, you're even more innocent than I thought! You've never even.. done, yknow..." He imitated a certain gesture and John looked so disgusted it was almost too much. " Ew! No!" 

 

Roger leaned forwards again. " Why not?" 

 

" I... I don't like sex... it seems weird, but if I'm gonna do it, I want to do it with the right person, yknow?" 

 

Roger nodded. " Understandable. Well, that's your choice. I myself, will be getting myself a piece of that ass." With those words, Roger stood up and bounced over to the two girls. 

 

John just barely made out the conversation. " Hey there, pretty lady." Roger smirked and leaned against the counter in front of the shorter girl. She was a bit on the chubby side, with a cute dark brown bob. " Please go away.." She mumbled. " Oh, come on, I promise I don't bite." Roger smirked. " Unless you want me to?" Suddenly, the taller, ginger girl stepped in. " Are you trying to hit on my girl?" She hissed, hovering over a now very scared looking Roger. " Y-your girl?" He stammered and steppe back. " Sorry.. I didn't realize..." The girl interrupted his by splashing her Mohito into his face. 

 

Roger returned to the table, where John was laughing his head off, and sat down with a sullen expression. " Wow, Roger, that went well." John said between his laughing. Roger smiled and added. " Imagine if I would have tried the ' kiss and then talk' method." John laughed harder. " You'd be so dead!" Roger joined in. " That tall girl was so scary tho. Ii swear, I think I lost blood just because of the way she glared at me!" 

 

John stopped laughing and leaned forwards to pick a lime slice out of roger's hair. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats that! its some more fluff i suppose... but i felt like writing it.  
> also! holy crap, 700+ hits? you guys thank you so so much!


	8. I've been with you such a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangovers suck. so does being sick.

John was staring at the ceiling of his room. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there, all he remembered was drinking, a lot, last night.

“ Mornin’, sunshine!” Freddie sang out, stepping into the room.

“ Mrrph.” John mumbled, and rolled onto his side. He felt horrible, worse than he usually did during a hangover. What the hell had happened? “ Freddie? What happened yesterday?”

His friend gave him an amused look as he was tidying up the room. “ Well, for once Roger was the mature one, so when you got drunk he called a cab and got you home.” “ Ah. Why do I feel like shit?” Freddie grinned. “ You have a hangover.” John shook his head. “ No..it’s something else…” just as he was saying that, a wave of nausea hit him, and he threw up. “ Oh, shit, I’m sorry-” He coughed and tried getting out of bed.

As soon as both his feet hit the ground, he felt his legs give away and he ended up curled up on the floor, coughing aggressively. “ John!” Freddie dropped down next to him and held a hand to his forehead. “ Oh, darling, you’re burning up. Alright, one second.” Freddie changed the sheets on the bed in record time, and then helped John up and into the bathroom.

He made John sit on the toilet seat and pulled of his top. He stopped dead in his tracks. “ Oh god. John, oh god..” He choked out, staring at the other’s upper body. It was riddled with scars, mainly around his arms and lower abdomen. “ Freddie, I’m sorry, I upset you, I’ll get dressed again-”

Freddie shook his head. “ No, no, let me help you.” He got a wet towel and wiped his friend’s sweat drenched face clean.

“ Thanks..” John muttered when he got dressed again, and Freddie helped him get back into bed. “ No problem. Call if you need anything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, but it's nine thirty in Germany and I need sleep  
> also, i am looking to find a beta reader, if you are interested comment or something!  
> Feedback, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, thanks for reading!


	9. Notice!

Right, so all further chapter will be beta read by BlueBoxExtremes, so they will take longer to come out as we live in different time zones!

Thanks for reading!

\- Milo


	10. I've been with you such a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and Brian talks to him

John had never experienced a hangover this bad. His head thumped as if his heart had made its way into his cranium. He let out a whimper and rolled out of the nest of blankets that surrounded him.

“John? You’re awake?” It was Brian’s voice. “Yeah…” John mumbled in response, kicking the blankets off of himself. “How are you feeling?” He felt the bed shift as Brian sat down next to him. John thought for a minute. “Like shit. Why am I in your bed?” Brian laughed. “You don’t remember?” John shook his head. “Oh. Oh, crap.” Brian’s expression darkened. “What happened?”

Brian let out a long sigh. “ You...you had a...panic attack...you ended up fainting, and well, my bed was nearest.” John looked at him. “Oh. Was it...bad?” Brian nodded. “Pretty bad. You...kept yelling and crying...and when we tried to touch you...you...hit your head against the wall and passed out.”

John bit his lip. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. “No, no it’s fine, John.” Brian responded, and cleared his throat. “We’ve been talking...and…John, have you ever thought about…talking to someone?” John froze.

“Like a shrink?”

“John, I mean a therapist.”

“You think I’m crazy? You think I need to be locked up or something?” John’s voice was pointed and angry. “John, we just think that you need help!” Brian snapped and shook his head. " Think about it, alright?" he got up and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Thank so much to BlueBoxExtremes for beta reading this chapter!


	11. hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright

Hey there! 

it's me, Miles. I'm the author of this work, and I have some important news. 

First of all, I am going on a hiatus. I might not continue this story at all, I'm not sure. I've been in a really bad situation mentally, and there are a whole bunch of problems in my personal life right now. I don't really have any motivation to write anymore, and I feel like it would just be pointless to continue a story that I myself don't like writing. i love all of you guys, and I hope I can return to this. 

 

And, BlueBoxExtremes, I owe you an extra one. I know you only got to beta read 1 chapter, and i'm incredibly sorry for disappointing you. i really hope you can forgive me. 

Sorry. 

Bye. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, thats that I guess! Leave feedback, comment and kudos are very much appreciated! thank you for reading this!


End file.
